


(In)opportune Moment

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider (1971)
Genre: M/M, Mind Sex, Polyamory, Psychic Bond, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Hongo opens the psychic connection between him and Hayato at the wrong moment.
Relationships: Hongo Takeshi/Taki Kazuya/Ichimonji Hayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	(In)opportune Moment

"More. I can take more.”

Taki’s voice was muffled as he buried his face in his pillow. He was damp with sweat already, shaky legs barely holding himself up as Hayato thrust into him.

“I know you can,” Hayato whispered in the man’s ear as he pressed kisses along Taki’s shoulder, “but I don’t want this to be over too quickly.”

Taki whimpered, wriggling his hips petulantly. “You said the same thing thirty minutes ago.”

“That was just the foreplay.” Hayato gave in a bit, slamming into Taki as hard as he could take it. He still didn’t increased the pace, but Taki seemed placated.

Hayato admired the sight of the man’s back muscles tensing as his back arched. He would be happy watching the man writhe under him for hours. 

“Fuck,” Taki whimpered, legs nearly giving out as he took a shaky breath, “That’s perfect. Don’t stop.”

God, Taki was amazing. Hayato wished he could go harder than this. He wished he could let go and go full force with Taki without hurting him.

He’d already messed up once before, leaving dark fingerprint on Taki’s hips and causing a limp that had lasted for several days. The man hadn’t complained, but Hayato knew the difference between a wince from good soreness and the grimace of actual pain. 

If only the certain someone Hayato could go full force with was less oblivious. 

Almost as if summoned by the thought, Hayato felt a familiar presence brushing against his mind.

He could tell Hongo had just woken up. Even a continent apart, Hayato could feel the fuzzy morning sleepiness in Hongo’s mind.

A strangely intimate thing to feel. Hayato could almost picture the way Hongo looked, lying in bed, hair messy, eyes half open, lips parted and...

Hayato pulled himself back to the present. He shouldn’t be thinking like that. Not when he was still buried in Taki. And not when Hongo was actively trying to talk to him. 

_Is it important?_ Hayato asked quickly, trying his best to keep up his walls as he spoke. 

_Important, yes, but not immediate. It can wait._ The walls could only, hide so much, Hongo could sense something was off. _Are you okay?_

Hayato laughed hard enough that it threw off his rhythm. Taki whined and looked back at him questioningly. 

"Hongo wants to talk," Hayato said, slowing his pace, but not stopping, "Give me a moment, I'll tell him to come back later." 

"You're not going to ask him if he wants to join?"

Hayato bit his lip. It wasn't like he hadn't considered it, but well, it seemed a bit rude. He didn't want to freak out Taki and definitely didn't want to freak out Hongo. 

He leaned, pressing more kisses to Taki's shoulder and up his neck. "Are you sure?"

Taki let out a weak little moan as he nodded. 

_We can talk now if you want_ , Hayato was very careful to keep up his mental walls even as his heart pounded, _But fair warning, I'm with Taki right now._

_Why would that be a problem?_

_It's not a problem for us._

Hayato dropped his walls. Hongo's mind flooded into his with it's usual mess of well intentioned worry. The connection that had started confusing and painful was becoming familiar and comfortable. 

Hayato relished in the feeling of Hongo's mind in his, nearly forgetting the position he'd put them in. He could feel the way Hongo's chest tightened and the way his cheeks flushed. 

_Sorry, I didn't mean to..._ Hongo's mind was spinning, full of mixed emotions. Confusion, regret, jealousy, desire, guilt. 

Ah, the guilt. Hongo really was a good man, but he was constantly riddled with guilt. Guilt over things he couldn't control. 

_I shouldn't..._ Hayato could feel Hongo licking his lips. He could feel the sudden tightness in Hongo's pants. 

"You want Hongo to see you like this?" Hayato wrapped an arm around Taki's chest, pulling him close as he thrust in roughly. "Do you want him to watch me fuck you?"

"Yes." Sweat dripped down Taki's face as he turned his head. "I want him to... fuck!" 

Hayato thrust deep into Taki in the right way to make the man lose his train of thought. 

Hongo moaned, his hand sliding into his pants. Hayato shuddered as Hongo started touching himself. He could feel the phantom sensation of delicate fingers around his cock at the same time he felt the tightness of Taki's ass. It was almost enough to throw him off his rhythm. 

"You're turning him on so much," Hayato whispered in Taki's ear, "He's so close already."

Taki rocked back against Hayato, turning his head back to kiss him. Hayato bit down on Taki's lip and felt Hongo's heart jump. Hongo's thoughts were racing, a list of fantasies of what he'd be doing if he was there. 

Hayato couldn't resist smiling as he slipped his tongue into Taki's mouth. _You don't have to fantasize. He'll gladly do this with you if come here._

Guilt flashed through Hongo's mind again. Hayato would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been losing himself in kissing Taki at the moment. 

Guilt or not, Hongo was really getting close, and by proxy so was Hayato. It had always been a point of pride for Hayato that he could go far longer than any partner had asked of him, but he wasn't going to last. 

Hayato reached down to grab Taki's cock, matching the rhythm of his fingers with his thrusts. 

Taki buried his head in the mattress, back arching as he came. Hayato could feel the audible moan leaving Hongo's mouth as the two of them came in unison. He could feel Hongo's pleasure mixing with his own. 

He collapsed next to Taki on the bed, struggling to breathe. The orgasm had hit him harder than he expected and he wasn't sure if he could even move his legs. 

"Did he like what he saw?" Taki rolled over to kiss Hayato more. He was sweaty and uncomfortably hot, but Hayato didn't push him away. After all, the post-sex cuddles Hayato had become accustomed to were a new thing for Hongo. 

_You get this all the time?_ Hongo's thoughts were still fuzzy, scattered, and full of wonder. 

"He thinks you're amazing," Hayato said as he pressed his forehead to Taki's, "He can't stop thinking about how much he wants to do this with you every day."

_D-don't just tell him that!_

"And he's super embarrassed about it," Hayato continued, hand coming up to cup Taki's cheek, "It's really cute." 

_Hayato!_

Hongo wasn't mad. As much as he tried to project it, their connection was too open, there was no room for lies. Hayato was only saying the things Hongo was too scared to. 

"He wants lie in bed with you in the morning and make you breakfast and..."

_I can tell him that myself!_

Hayato paused mid-sentence. _Will you?_

There wasn't a direct answer to his question, just a swirling mess of emotions, but Hayato concluded that the answer was close enough to yes. 

Taki was looking at Hayato with wide eyes, like he was somehow surprised by this turn of events. Hayato sometimes forgot that the man wasn't as clued into Hongo's mind as he was. But still, having the audacity to not have noticed his old friend's interest. Both of them, hopeless. 

"And he really wants to rail you," Hayato concluded, kissing Taki again. 

"I think he'll need to settle for watching you do the job for the foreseeable future," Taki said against Hayato's lips. 

Hongo huffed, but there was a distinct tint of interest in it. 

"Oh don't worry, he's very turned on by the idea of watching us more." 

_Hayato!_


End file.
